


Au Revoir

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [36]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, Breakup, Established Relationship, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sadness, impending breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: From this prompt:""I thought I meant something to you" with Loceit!"
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Au Revoir

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> ""I thought I meant something to you" with Loceit!"

Logan set his glasses back onto his nose after wiping his eyes again, wiping his hands on his thighs as he knelt on the floor of the living room, trying to pack. There were boxes everywhere, and the radio on the bookshelf was on low to provide some background noise for the horrible task. He’d never thought to find himself in this position, but he was going to make the best of it and get on with the logistics and deal with the emotions of it all later. Tears be damned. 

The locks clicks as a key is inserted, and the door swings open. It’s far too early, but there’s nothing to be done. Devereaux knew he was doing this today. 

It doesn’t seem to stop his boyfr- his soon to be not-boyfriend, from wincing at the sight and freezing in the doorway. Logan clears his throat. “Close the door, you’ll let the cold in.” 

Dev nods quickly, looking faintly green, and hurries past upstairs without a word. 

Logan forces himself back to packing. 

About an hour later Devereaux slinks down to the kitchen for dinner, hovering awkwardly in the doorway when the food is done. “There’s a portion for you if you want,” he says quietly. “Wasn’t sure if you’d eaten or not.” 

Before Logan can say he’s fine Devereaux slips back out of the room, and the sound of clinking starts as he sits down to eat. Logan sighs. It would be infinitely kinder to leave him to it, but he can’t quite bring himself to somehow. Maybe he’s too sentimental and wants to have these last few days not be his worst memories. Maybe he wants to try and imprint Dev’s face into his brain as much as possible before he has to go. Maybe… Maybe he’s just hungry. 

Devereaux is clearly shocked when Logan sits down, staring at him for a moment. He looks very young and it reminds Logan painfully of when they’d first met, bright young things, fresh out of high school and excited for college, learning and independence. Now look at them. 

“So you leave Saturday, right?” Dev asks. 

“In the morning yes. Early, so I’ll try not to wake you.” 

That’s the wrong thing to say. Dev puts his fork down and looks at him, expression wounded. "I thought I meant something to you,” he accuses quietly. It makes Logan flinch but he takes it. This one is on him, after all. Mostly. “And after everything, you’re just going to leave without saying goodbye? Well thanks, Logan. Thanks _so much_.” 

“Wait that’s- I was trying to be sensitive!” Logan protests. 

“Oh were you?! Just like packing your stuff up for the last week has been _sensitive_? Like you taking this damn job without once talking to me about it was _sensitive_?! You just can’t help making decisions for me, can you?! I thought you knew me!” 

Logan sighs. It’s all… fair. “I understand you’re angry.”

“Oh do you?! Are you watching the love of your _goddamn life_ pack up to leave?! Are you waiting for the last time you’ll see him, which apparently _he’s scheduled for you_?! Are y-” he breaks off with a groan, burying his face in his hands. Logan’s chest hurts. He deserves it though, he knows. Even his friends aren’t best pleased with how he’s handled the whole thing. 

Maybe it was all a mistake… 

“I just-” Devereaux chokes the words out. “I still don’t get why this has to be the end. I know, your stupid logic, your facts about how often long distance works out, I heard it all the first time! But why does that have to be true for us?! Can’t we at least try?!” 

Logan pulls his hand back as Dev reaches for it, regretting the flash of hurt on the other man’s face. He doesn’t bother saying that, while it may seem stupid, he’s trying to do this for Dev. So he can move on. Logan knows he wouldn’t survive a slow, steady breakdown of their relationship if they tried to keep it up while he’s overseas, so the least he can do is hurt them both now and save the pain later. It’s selfish, it’s _so selfish_ , but it’s the only road he can see to take. 

If only it didn’t mean Devereaux looking at him like that, not so much disgust as despair on his face as he abandons the table and escapes upstairs, slamming the door behind him and making Logan flinch. 

He’ll keep packing, try and get it done overnight so Dev doesn’t have to keep looking at it for the next few days. And then he’ll probably sleep on the couch, if he can resist the strong desire to go and wrap his Dev up in his arms and beg for forgiveness. 

It’s a big if. 


End file.
